Juste Pour Une Nuit
by Eyvie
Summary: Une nuit. Deux Corps. Un être. Juste Une nuit. Mais une potion peux tout changer! Hermione Granger/ Severus Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il entre en elle

Elle le possède

Unis à jamais.

Dans une chambre. Dans un cachot. Dans un lit. Deux êtres se touchaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Ils se faisaient passionnément l'amour. Même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Cette fois, la magie fut là.

Épuisé, il se coucha à coté d'elle. Prés d'elle. Contre elle

Épuisée, elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Près de lui. Contre lui.

Ensemble, ils soupirèrent.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux et murmura:

-Je... Nous...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Nous verrons demain. Lui souffla t-il d'une voix douce.

Sans un mot de plus, il entreprit de glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son amante.

-Vous savez... Commença la jeune fille

-Tu... La coupa t-il

Devant son regard interrogateur il reprit:

-Tu pour ce soir... Pour cette nuit...Il avait chuchotait ces mots d'une voix calme.

-Donc, vous.. Tu excuses-moi. Dès demain matin, tous redeviendras comme avant n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Comme avant.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il la releva, lui sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux mais à la fois tellement fougueux. Elle y répondit. Lentement ses mains commencèrent à se baladaient sur le corps de son amant. Qu'elles avaient visitaient déjà un peut plus tôt.

Plus un mot ne fut prononçaient pendant qu'il la faisait sienne.

Plus un mot ne fut prononçaient pendant qu'il se fit sien.

Cette nuit était la leur.

Une heure plus tard, quand leurs souffles redevinrent neutres, quand la flamme qui animait leur corps diminua, il pris la parole:

-Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, demain sera un jour nouveau. Un jour où nos différences seront de nouveau avec nous...

-Je sais... Je sais... Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie cette nuit où tout fut parfait ? Dit-elle

Il la regarda, les yeux remplis de passions.

-Nous n'agissons pas de nous même. Si ça se trouve, demain l'idée d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi te répugnera...

Sa voix s'était éteinte à la fin de sa phrase.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça. Cette nuit à était la plus belle de ma vie!

-Je sais... Chut dors maintenant, il se fait tard.

-Mais... Commença t-elle

-Chut...

Il prit sa tête délicatement, l'embrassa puis la posa sur son torse.

-Bonne nuit... Hermione

-Bonne nuit Severus.

Une nuit remplis d'amour

D'un amour interdit

D'un amour impossible

D'un amour d'une nuit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ

_Soupire_

Hermione soupira. Un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait ses amis. Un quart d'heure qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche sans n'apercevoir la trace de l'un ou de l'autre.

_Souffle_

Un souffle effleura sa nuque. Elle se retourna. Harry. C'était juste Harry. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instant puis d'un même geste, chacun se jeta sur les lèvres de l'autre. Peut après, ils se séparèrent.

_Sourire_

Ils se sourirent. Étrangement, Hermione ne se sentie pas aussi bien dans ses bras qu'elle le pensait. Depuis la lettre cette été qu'il lui avait envoyé en lui demandant si elle voulait sortir avec lui, elle n'avait cessée de penser à être dans ses bras et maintenant qu'elle y été, elle été déçue. Pensant que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée elle fit comme si de rien était. Et fit un bisou sur la joue de Ronald Weasley qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous ce geste inattendu.

_Ensemble_

Ensemble, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express, montèrent et se trouvèrent une place. Au bout de cinq minutes d'un silence pesant Hermione se leva sous les regards étonnés de ses amis et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

'' Je vais devoir vous laisser. Annonça t-elle Je reviendrais avant la fin du voyage, Le professeur MacGonnagal m'a demandait de venir la rejoindre le plus tôt possible.

-Ok mais revient vite! Lui cria Harry alors qu'elle franchissait la porte. ''

_Deux heurs plus tard._

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor et regardaient la répartion avec intérêt sauf bien sur Ronald qui grognait que Dumbledore devrait se dépêcher et faire apparaître le festin. Comme d'habitude Hermione répondit par un soupir.

Enfin la répartition pris fin et un immense festin la remplaça au grand plaisir du rouquin. Alors qu'elle coupait un morceau de saucisse, Hermione fut prise d'une étrange sensation, tel une brûlure dans son dos. Un frisson parcourut le long de son échine.

_Chaleur_

Doucement, elle se retourna pour savoir qu'elle était l'objet de cette sensation et c'est avec surprise qu'elle remarqua que son professeur de Potion l'observai. Enfin elle n'était pas sûr que c'était elle mais pourtant quelque chose lui souffler que oui. Elle et pas quelqu'un d' autre A ce moment précis, une douce et agréable chaleur l'enveloppa. Elle sentie ses joues s'empourprer et se détourna rapidement.

_Silence_

La fin du repas ce passa sans encombre et au moment voulu et silencieusement, Hermione remonta vers son dortoir d'un pas pressée. Elle voulait respirer. Elle se dirigea vers la fenetre et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle ne put que rigoler lorsqu'une bourrasque lui caressa le visage et joua avec ses cheveux

_Douceur_

Une fois lavée, brossée et tout ce qui va avec, Hermione se glissa dans son lit. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction quand sa peau entra en contact avec la douceur de la soie de ses draps. Elle aimait ce contacte.

_Effarement_

C'est avec presque effarement qu'elle se surprit à penser à son professeur de Potions. Cet petit échange l'avait surprise. C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'elle trouva les bras de Morphée


End file.
